1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) embedding seat, more particularly, the IC embedding seat provides the advantage of easy installation and free removal of IC with BGA package without soldering or de-soldering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present, the IC package method is tended to use the package of ball grid array (BGA) instead of the prior package of thin small outline (TSOP) now. The BGA package method of the IC uses the surface mount technology (SMT) to solder the pads on the bottom of the IC being connected to the circuit joints of the PCB as a body, and the IC is then fixed on the PCB.
However, the shortage of the IC soldered on the PCB by the pads is very difficult maintenance and replacement for the IC. While processing the IC maintenance and replacement, it requires de-soldering with high temperature. For maintaining or replacing the IC, it also requires re-implanting the pads to the IC and re-positioning the IC to the PCB. Therefore, there are some difficulties on implanting the pads and re-positioning IC.
In particular, in the maintenance process during removing the pads with high temperature, the IC always gets damaged under high temperature. Furthermore, the removed pads from the maintenance process and the soldering paste and the flux from the process of re-implanting the pads all will cause environmental pollution problem that is detrimental to the environment.